tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria Rogers
"I don't get taken outside of these walls much, I'm an experiment -- nothing else." - Victoria to an Agent Victoria Rogers is one product of the S.H.I.E.L.D. experiment FUTURECAST. Although she shares the same last name as Steve Rogers, they have no relation. She can be found on the multimuse run by Miki. FUTURECAST originated back in World War II, when Captain America was first created. During Roger's examinations, they retrieved samples of bodily fluids (such as blood and semen) to both research and preserve. FUTURECAST was abandoned after Captain America perished in ice, or so they thought. In 1989, a young Agent stumbled upon the records of FUTURECAST in the archives of SHIELD. A few more Agents joined in on researching it and found that even though it was abandoned, most of what had been collected had been preserved. It was widely believed that there was no other samples of Steve Rogers left, but after carefully looking through the files, there was one location that had just two vials in it. No one thought they existed since that site had been attacked. But sure enough after checking underground, there they were, carefully preserved. The agents had one shot with experimenting on them, looking at the components and developing a serum of their own to test out. They called for volunteers, found two viable candidates to retrieve sperm and an egg. That time came August of 1990, when Agent 3454, Daniel Lee Adams conducted the initial insemination. In September, it was confirmed by Agents 4432 (Sandra Ryanne Kipler) and 3467 ( Johnathan Evan King), that the insemination worked, an embryo was formed and injected with the serum and the incubation process began. Futurecast FUTURECAST was the sub-project of the Captain America experiment. If they were to create a Super-Solider, who knows what they could create next. During the time of development, the theory was taking DNA from the Super-soldier and a sample of the opposing gender (for example: since Steve was the Super-soldier at the time, it would have been his sperm and a viable egg). The end result should be the next generation of Super-Soldiers. SHIELD Notes Twenty-Third of September, Nineteen Ninety : Experiment moved into incubation. Vitals are clear, growing healthy. Agent 4457, 16:25 Fifteenth of April. Nineteen Ninety-One : Complications arised with experiment not responding, was able to contain. Agent 7296, 21:47 Second of June, Nineteen Ninety-One : Experiment removed from Incubator. Experiment is named Victoria Rogers. Agent 3467, 20:20 Early Life Age 04/09 Age four is when Victoria started to be introduced to the SHIELD world. She was in a preschool of sorts. Before the age of 4, Coulson has been watching over her as a part of the early stage Avengers Initiative, formed after Fury met Carol Danvers. He continued to care for her until her transition to living within SHIELD took place. She loved to follow all of the agents and some even liked to play with her a bit when they took breaks. Many upper level agents know of her project, but many lower level agents just know that she is apart of SHIELD and not allowed to ask questions. She started learning gymnastics when she was younger and still does it. Age 10/13 Victoria officially started her SHIELD training at the age of ten. She took classes based in the field alongside her natural schooling and her gymnastics training started to evolve into more karate style with a twist. They didn’t want to move her too fast nor be too slow with her. This happened for around three years. Training Age 16 Victoria’s genetics started to kick in at age 16 with her strength and speed finally kicking in. She was working with Brock Rumlow and over time every new move he worked with her on, she was able to pick it up easier than the next. Her strength came in when she started to work in the gym to keep her stability up and she almost knocked the punching bag off of the ceiling. Getting on a treadmill does nothing for her so she has to run around the track inside of SHIELD’s gym. Age 18/19 Age fourteen is when Victoria learned just what SHIELD had done. They started her on learning about SHIELD in the past and how her project started alongside what happened with Captain America. It was when she was around 18 that word started to fly around that something was found around the area Steve crashed all those years ago. Age 19- : She was invited to sit in to watch Steve Rogers become unfrozen. She was just a guest agent watching what happened but she was there. She still gets a bit freaked out when Coulson brags about watching Cap sleep. Infinity Saga (pre-End Game) Age 19-20(2011-2012) - The Avengers It was May of 2012. The Avengers Initiative(Avengers) was in full swing and Victoria was working on her own to train to be apart of it. She was invited on the hovercraft but mainly worked in logistics with a few other agents. She was becoming an expert on hacking and auxiliary. When the attacks started, Victoria was locked up back at headquarters in DC. She ended up screaming the entire time to let her go and let her get out there. This is what she had been training for. Victoria ended up sitting against the wall when they came and found it. Fury walked in and she demanded Coulson. When Hill walked in to say that Coulson had been killed, Victoria had to take it in. It was hard for her to make sense of that. It was months afterwards when she started to slowly work with Level 7 agents. When Coulson made a reappearance, Victoria had a breakdown. Trying to get answers as why she couldn’t go out and fight and how she thought he was dead and emotions were chaotic. She mainly stayed out of Level 7’s way. Age 21-22 (2013-2014) - The Winter Soldier : Victoria worked on getting back into her normal self after what happened in New York. She was training harder as well as working herself back up. While getting on the field was her goal, Victoria found her place within the archives. Taking missions and storing them as well as being able to pull anything for missions going on. It's been her only communication with Natasha and Steve (TWS). She started working with STRIKE and their operation for a while. But she knew she was on her own when it was revealed that HYDRA was inside of SHIELD within STRIKE, Victoria grabbed what she could and escaped to try and not be captured by HYDRA. All she has now is a laptop, flash drives and a few sets of clothes. She obtained one of SHIELD’s car that she deactivated any tracking with it when she was safe distance away. Now, she has never felt more alone. Age 23/24 (2015-2016) - Age of Ultron She reached out to the Avengers not long after she left SHIELD. It was a plan, she still had insight into the SHIELD archives and able to offer up her services as working behind the scenes. She was glad when Maria Hill was able to attest for her and she officially became a member of the support team. The events of Ultron happened, and Victoria did everything she could to help out, being on the helicarrier, wishing she could be working on the field again. But she knew the importance of staying away from the situation, no one needed to know her true identity. Age 25 (2017) - Civil War + Black Panther The Sokovia Accords put everything into perspective, and Victoria was hard against them. She made sure that Steve knew that she was on his side in all of this. The Accords were harsh, and especially if she registered, she could be compromised. But he didn't need to know the latter bit. Victoria stayed under cover and eventually joined Steve in Bucky's recovery, joining them in Bucharest as back up and she was already working on getting them all home when they were intercepted, especially making sure that Bucky was going to be taken care of. After Bucky was granted Asylum in Wakanda, Victoria asked if there would be any way she could oversee his progress. It was a selfish request as it was also to keep her safe as well. Though hesitant, they eventually agreed and Victoria promised Steve she would give him updates. Bucky was placed in the cryo-chamber and Victoria instantly started to work on a reversal process, working closely with Shuri to make sure it worked out well. After a break through with what they could do, Victoria and Shuri brought Bucky out of the chamber and worked with the journal to help reverse the process. It wasn't easy though. Times they thought they would have to place him back in the chamber. Victoria hated seeing him in so much pain and became more than just an agent. She became a friend. She made su ehe properly ate and had enough fluids. Made sure he took breaks. Make sure he washed. It wasn't long before she realized she started to fall in love with him. All it took was a team of people being gentle to see another side of him. Age 26 (2018) - Infinity War As he improved and got his own hut, Victoria followed him to keep monitoring him as much as possible. She was pleased with his progress and made sure he was ready when Steve announced he would be making his way back with updates about Thanos. It had been something she had been tracking in her spare time. Everything from attacks in New York to keeping in touch with the team. Vision is who needed the protection and Shuri was back at it was ease trying to get the mind stone off of him safely. Victoria brought herself back onto the field, fighting by the rest of the team's side. A part of her felt guilt that she had put all her energy into working with Bucky that she couldn't be there for them. Suiting up and fighting was one of the only things she felt as though she could do right. Everything changed with the snap. They had just lost so much and now something even worse was coming. Bucky was the first to turn into dust and Victoria just about lost it. She instantly moved over to the site and knelt down. For the first time in a long time, Victoria cried for the loss. End game (spoilers) Age 28 (2018) - Few months later. Victoria returned to upper New York with the rest of the team to put a plan together. Though, she had a hard time keeping her head in the game since finding out what happened to other members of their team. Sharon, Fury, Hill, Scott. All of them. It made her feel so sick to her stomach and she couldn't help but ask herself why it couldn't have been her. With Tony's safe return and Captain Marvel's announcement to get Thanos with the help of Nebula, Victoria accompanied them on the mission to Eden where they found the stones to be gone and Thor killed Thanos. Age 33 (2023) - Five Years Later. The Five Years following had not been kind on Victoria. She stayed primarily with Natasha in Headquarters, doing a lot of work trying to figure out anything to bring them back. Victoria kept in touch with Jane Foster once she found out that she had not been affected by the snap. The Einstein-Rosen bridge may help them in some way, if not, she was still a good asset to keep in touch with When Scott brought the Quantum Realm to their attention and they started figuring out time travel, Victoria was a bit skeptical, but at the same time, it made sense to her. She joined the team with Steve, Tony and Scott because she could anticipate what SHIELD would be doing, considering she was an active member in 2012. When the tesseract was taken by Loki (again) she was told to stay behind with Scott and wait for orders while Tony and Steve travelled back to another time. She was devastated over the loss of Natasha, having respected her so much when she worked with SHIELD. But coming together to put the stones into a makeshift gauntlet was impressive. Not to mention she could hardly believe it worked. She instantly set into action with contacting those of their team to confirm they were back, but didn't make it far as they were attacked by Thanos and his team from 2014. Victoria ended up underground with Clint Barton and with his help, they got out of there. The war wasn't over though, it came down to the big battle and in the end they won with serious consequences. (though, she had to admit that teaming up with the fellow women was the highlight of the whole thing). They lost Tony Stark, and that rippled through everyone. She reconnected with Bucky and refused to leave his side, slowly growing closer with him the weeks following. Steve getting sent back never really phased her. It was kind of obvious to her and she concluded that if he is happy then she is. Though, she secretly wished she got the shield, but can deal with Sam having it. Relationships Avengers As someone who was trained to join the team, when she eventually did, Victoria did her best to know her place but work towards working with them side by side. She is Anti-Accords and eventually joined the Secret Avengers. Bucky Barnes Her eventual ride-or-die/main love interest. Victoria finds Bucky to be more good than what he believes he is. They grow closer after the events of End Game. Alternate verses Original Verse Victoria was developed with the sperm of Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter, thus being their biological child. Victoria struggles primarily with this fact and doesn't acknowledge who her parents are for the fear of Rejection. 1940s Verse Currently Under Construction. Testing verse out. Victoria is either Steve's younger sister or a member of the SSR alongside Peggy Carter and helps with the Super-Soldier experiment. End-Game Compliant Verse : Peggy had kids? Steve and Peggy had kids? Victoria is the daughter in all of that. Category:Marvel Category:Marvel OCs Category:Marvel Females Category:Marvel Original Characters